The sweetest dessert just for you!
by Black Seraphidian
Summary: Ikuto, the famous baker have anything he wanted. But there was one thing he was missing until he saw a girl that have captured his eyes. -Amuto-
1. Chapter 1: The new worker

The sweetest desert just for you!

Chapter 1: The new worker

******************************************************************************

(Normal POV)

People were conversing, the sounds of the footsteps were echoing and people were crowding to each other. Today was like an ordinary day; clear blue sky, birds were singing and people were talking to each other.

People were crowded everywhere until one girl came. As soon as everyone sighted her, they were so speechless. It was because of her.

A girl named Hinamori Amu.

A 20 years old girl, with a stunning, exotic, light-pink hair walked in the middle of the crowds and they immediately backed away, so she wouldn't get irritated with bunch of people and most importantly, so they can observe her.

She has the soft, flawless skin and her lip was as if it was breathed on the stars to give its lights. Her eyes are the same color as the heavenly body of the shimmering, golden ocean and she has a perfect curved body that was around the average model's body. There were a lot more expressions mixed in her eyes; intelligence, kindness, over flowing energies and sweetness. Together, it created the recipe named 'the illusion'.

She was wearing a plain white miniskirt with the cute red ribbon around her waist for her belt. As a result, it was showing off her slim thighs that every boy just had to stare. She wore black high heels that weren't too high or too low; the heel's heights were perfect and wore a dark-blue tank top and a white jacket, so it won't show off her bare, slender arms. She had the full meaning of the word 'temptation'.

'Where is this girl going in such a stylish fashion?' most of everyone chattered in their mind. Maybe she is going out with a guy? Is she the new model that was heading to the model office? No. All of them were wrong.

She was going where nobody could have guessed - the bakery shop. It wasn't just an ordinary bakery shop. This was the Etoiles pastry shop. All the celebrities buy their desserts here for someone special. Strangely, the 2 best bakers at Etolies were very young. They were under the age 30 to be precise. It was very hard to compare who was the better skilled baker because both of them were amazing.

When the girl made her entrance, the smell of the sweet cake tickled her nose. Everything here was like heaven. There was a cake that looked heavenly which made her drool. There was an air conditioner on, so the scent of the cakes flowed around the atmosphere. Everything was more than just perfect. However, she didn't saw anyone at the register.

"Excuse me! Is there anyone at the bakery shop?" she shouted. No one responded, so she repeated many more time, still no one came. She hesitated and headed to the door until she heard footsteps. When she turned around, she was completely mesmerized by this strange man.

He has the silky, smooth, azure hair that was made out of the space's atmosphere and has a pair of the starry, amethyst eyes that was created by the angel's shadow that captured her pure, golden eyes. The mysterious man had a baker outfit, so it indicated her that he was the baker here. He had smooth, ivory skin that looked like a vanilla ice cream. He was taller than her and he looked thin like her too. His face was like the diamond in the eye. She had to admit it that she starred at him like a complete fool. But she knew that anyone could resist him. It was because he was drop dead gorgeous. Any girl would want to be this man's lover at any cost after they just look at him for the first time.

(The mysterious man's POV)

Who is this girl? Is she the angel from the heaven? She was just too beautiful. When I heard her voice, I just had to know who it was. Good thing that I made it when she was about to leave. She had the fresh strawberry hair that reached till her shoulder and the lovely face that kept me motivated. If I eat her right now, this would be my sweetest desert that I will ever have. I had to admit. She was drop dead cute!

Whoever she is, I have to know her. I tried to make the first impression to her, so I tried to be a gentleman for my first time. So I just said this as sincere as I could. "Hi my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and sorry for the wait. What would you like to buy?" Before she could have said anything, he just had to come in. Why is he always interrupting me at every single thing? Argh…

(Normal POV)

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and sorry for the wait. What would you like to buy?" His voice was husky and very attractive. He was trying the best to be polite to his inter- I meant customer. But then, another man with a baker uniform came out of the kitchen. He had a shimmering blond hair that made her flinch and his beautiful ruby eyes allured her face, which caused her to blush a little bit. He was shorter than the mysterious man, but taller than the diamond girl. "We are so sorry! Please look around the cake! I am Hotori Tadase and what could I help you with today?" He had such a tender smile that every girl wants.

"I am sorry, but I didn't came here to look at the cake." the peach girl replied. "Then what did you came for? Waiting for somebody?" "No, I am here to work at the Etolies."

This one simple sentence made the 2 stunning men completely shocked. The air became breathless for them to reply.

"Sorry, did I heard it right?" the starry boy asked. She sighted and took something from her bag.  
"I saw this help wanted sheet outside this store, and I would like to help you." "Sorry, but you can't." the blond man replied. She frowned. "Why not?" She made two puppy dog eyes and both of them blushed. "We can't have somebody who doesn't have the skill to bake!"Ikuto said half serious and half joking. Then, the girl abruptly fumed from inside and outside.

"I do have skills. If you don't believe me, I am going to show you how good I am!" she shouted back. Ikuto shouted playfully to her. "Okay, you are on!" Ikuto accepted her and led her to the kitchen.

The girl was in awe. The kitchen was so humongous! There is the freezer that was labeled with numbers, a huge oven, big kitchen tables and a lot more than that. There were three bakers there. Amu first saw a girl that had the blond hair with two ponytails. She had the velvet, violet eyes that were simply cute.

Next to her, there was a girl that looked completely like a cute, cuddly doll; she had a small body and light-wheat colored hair. She was pretty short and has the same golden eyes like her too.

The last person she saw was…she couldn't tell whether if it was a boy or a girl. He or she has a long, thick, violet hair and has light amber eyes. He or she was cute too. Everyone was.

"Who is this fine girl, Tsukiyomi-san?" The purple girl or boy asked him. Her face became the color of scarlet red as the word 'fine girl' vibrated in her ears.

"We are going to determine whether if she is good enough to become one of us." Ikuto put on a playful smirk and her face told her that she was prepared.

"So she saw the wanted help poster? You know that if she isn't good enough, this will be the 10th time today. I am curious if she's the right one, so we will let her use the kitchen." A blond hair girl commented.

"All of the things you need are putted here. Your time limit is 2 hour. Think you can make it?" Ikuto asked confidentially. "That's more than enough. In fact, I am going to start right now." When Amu started, everyone was pale. They were thinking as if her hands were touched by the goddess.

She was already in the process of the mélange. She didn't waste any bits of ingredients that were on her fragile hands. While she was waiting for the sponge to be cooked, she was creating a strawberry whip cream. She added a drop of the vanilla essence, chocolate extract, white sugar, the smashed strawberries and an egg inside the bowl and whipped it until it was creamy and rich. She putted inside the refrigerator and labeled the temperature as 0 degrees to cool it off quickly. After 10 minutes, the sponge was finished, so she took out the chilly whip cream. She poured the whip cream into the sponge and made it look like a log, using the fork. She added some red cherries to make it pretty. And wala!

A cute cake has just made; its color was light brown but smelled like strawberry and chocolate. "Wow! It looks so cute and delicious!" the blond boy remarked. "It seems like a simple design. Let's see how good you are then…" Ikuto took out a knife and cut the cake into 5 pieces. He gave each to his friend and he each of them took a bite. Everyone stood like a statue, but Ikuto was shocked the most. It was utterly wonderful. The sweet strawberry and the chocolate were merged together and created the sweetest flavor he has ever tasted.

"This is simply amazing. It just tastes like the cake Tsukiyomi-san and Tadase-san made together. We have to plead her to become the baker here!" The long haired girl or boy complimented with such dazzled eyes. "No offense, I like this cake better than both of your cake." The doll said in a sweet, innocent voice. "She is good enough to be like us. What's your comment on it?" The ponytailed girl asked Ikuto.

"I actually made the recipe three years ago. This cake….when I eat it, I remember how my parents would smile if they eat mine." Amu said it in such a sorrowful voice. "…So did I made it?"

"I will just say this to you." Ikuto was saying in an angry tone. Everyone gulped and sweat dropped. What will he do now? Will he terrorize her and kick her out permanently? Amu trembled repeatedly and shut her eyes, hoping that everything will end now.

"What is your name?" He questioned her.

"H-Hinamori Amu…" She replied, still keeping her eye closed. He gave her a sweet smile and lean closer to her.

"Congratulation Amu. You have passed the test." Before Amu could thank Ikuto and scream in excitement and over flowing happiness, she realized that something was on her cheek. Everyone was starring what was on her smooth cheek and she already realized what was on it. That sadistic man's lip. Amu was too shocked to push him away. Ikuto stepped back at told this to her with a fake, warm smile.

"Let me start over from the beginning. _Welcome to the Etolies, Amu..._" Everyone stood like a complete frozen sculpture with their mouth open.

However, one of them, were beaming to Amu with jealousy with her velvet, violet eyes. The girl with two ponytails have transformed into her face to a darkest devil anyone would have not been familiar with…

******************************************************************************

Thank you for reading my second fanfiction! Please give any comment and recommendation to me as soon as possible. I would try to upload my other fanfic too if I had time!


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgettable memories

The sweetest dessert just for you!

Chapter 2: The unforgettable memories

*******************************************************************

(Amu's POV)

What in the world was happening? What just happened? Right now, did Iku- I meant Tsukiyomi san kissed me? Is the world ending? What in the universe was happening right now? I was blushed madly like an apple and I was almost going to faint, literally. But somehow, I managed to restrain myself.

"What just happened? Did Ikuto-san just kiss a girl he just met?" The long haired boy or girl said faintly, holding his head.

"Why did you kiss her Ikuto? What is so good about that girl even though you just met her!?" The 2 pony tailed girl asked completely enraged. She was stomping her feet so loud that it captured everyone's attention.

But only the doll-girl sat down still eating her cake. Why was she completely content when she just saw her friend kissing a girl she just met?

As for Tadase-san, he stood there completely shocked with his mouth still opened. Then, the content girl took a piece of cake and putted into his mouth. "Eat it, it's good you know?" she said. Swallowing quickly, he managed to talk.

"That is not the point Mashiro-san! Ikuto just kissed a girl he barely knows. How could I be eating a cake right now in this situation!?" He shouted to her.

"Why did you just kissed me Tsukiyomi-san?" I tried to ask politely. Then, he lifted his hand, playing with my pink hair. Then, he smirked.

"So you thought that I fall for you, right?" Tsukiyomi-san answered.

"Yes! What is your explanation to it, Tsukiyomi-san?" I asked, half shouted.

Next, he laughed leaving everyone including myself puzzled. He is so cu---

……………………………………………………………………..

WHAT AM I THINKING!

"Sorry, it's a little prank. I use it when a girl becomes one of the bakers at Etolies. I can't believe that you actually fall for it!" Tsukiyomi-san laughed hysterically. I was mad, but ignored him. Phew! So that didn't mean anything…right?

"Ohhhh….now I remember. He used it on Mashiro-san once. However, he ended up beaten up by her." Tadase-san said it aloud giggling. But Tsukiyomi-san one the other hand got embarrassed. This is such a priceless face! Thank you, Tadase!

"Now it makes sense. Good… Anyway, since you are joining us, we would like to introduce ourselves. My name is Tsukiyomi Utau. I make chocolate pastries with Ikuto. One more thing, don't pull us back." I ignored her last sentence, but she was somehow…I don' know. _Jealous?_

"So you are Tsukiyomi-san's sister." Strangely, she didn't reply to me…why?

"Anyway, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko! I bake pastries out of berries. Nice to meet you, I almost forgot. What is your name?" Judging to his name, he was a boy.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. I am pleased to meet you all!" I said cheerfully. "What a lovely name!" He said and smiled.

"T-Thank you!" I thanked him, as a blush elevated to my face.

"Anyway, my name is Mashiro Rima. I also make the same type of pastries with Nagihiko too. There is only one difference between Nagih_i_ko and me. I am way better than him." Rima said confidently. But Nagihiko was angry…

"Sorry, but did I heard it right? Who made a mistake putting a salt instead of sugar? Oh, it was you." Nagihiko was amused, but Rima have erupted. "That was an accident! Beside, who made the oven blow? Oh, it was you!" "No I didn't! You are lying!" Nagihiko hissed venomously to Rima. "Am not!" She defended herself. "Am too!" It kept on going, so I moved away from them and so did the others.

"Well, putting that aside, my name is Hotori Tadase. I bake vanilla pastries by myself. I am happy to meet you Amu-chan." He smiled tenderly and made me blush again. "T-Thank you Tadase-kun." I smiled sweetly to him.

"Last and not least, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I bake chocolate pastries without anyone's help. I am the owner of Etolies and good to see you, _Amu_." I hesitated deeply.

"Could you please not emphasize my name Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Only, if you call me Ikuto. If you do, I will stop." He smirked. I knew this would happen! Why is he the perverted one out of Etolies?

"No!" I said to him. "Fine, _Amu_…" He repeated again.

"Fine! I will call you Ikuto, will you stop emphasize my name? Please?" I begged him, using my ultimate weapon; puppy dog eyes. He flinched and blushed a tint of red. I know every guy will always fall for my puppy dog eyes no matter what!

"Y-You are such a predictable girl you know? Why do you call Tadase as 'Tadase-kun'…?" He managed to say. I turned away, and pretended that I didn't hear it. I can't answer it because…I don't know… Then, when I took a peek at him, an arrow shot through my heart. He sunk his head, and apologetic look was on his face. "Did I hurt you…?" He whimpered, and all guilt broke in to me. Is he hurt? Does he hate me now?

"I am so sorry! I did-"before I could finish, his facial expression suddenly changed. He had the childish face again. Oh no…he didn't! "Payback! I can't believe that you actually fall for that cheesy trick. You are such a gullible, you know?" I can't believe that I actually fall for it!

"Hmph!" This time, I completely turned my face around, embarrassed.

"Well, that's everyone. Your work will start at 9:00AM. Take a good rest and we will see you tomorrow!" Tadase-kun announced.

"Well, then see you tomorrow everyone." I finished and made my exit out the door. It was getting dark. I better go before Ami get starved to death.

(At Amu's apartment)

I entered my house panting and huffing. I spotted my sister's shoes. Then, I suddenly felt a dark aurora reaching me. She was so predictable. "Haiya------!!" My sister exclaimed trying to hit me with a pillow. I dodged her attack and smiled playfully. "Oh, one-chan! Welcome home, sorry. I thought that you were somebody else, like…" "A burglar. How many times do I have to tell you again Ami? There is no point of being scared because only you and I hold the key!"

Ami was my 12 years old sister. She had two cute ponytails on her head and she had such an adorable smile on her face as always. She was the cutest younger sister that you can ask for!

"One-chan! Did you got you find a job? Please don't say you have to work with a lousy boss!"

"No Ami, I will work at a bakery shop!" I announced to her.

"Wow one-chan, you are one step ahead of your dream! So where are you working?" "At a bakery shop named 'Etolies'." I replied. Very unexpectedly, she dropped her jaw and made a completely surprised look.

"You mean _the_ Etolies? You are one of the bakers at there right now? That's so awesome!!!" She screamed so loud that I flinched, starring her as if she were mad.

"It's some bakery shop around the city, I g-"She snapped at me, and again I flinched.

"What do you mean _some_? The Etolies is one of the famous bakery shops around Japan, and you say that it's _some_? When I watched the T.V. from yesterday, it had a commercial that they need 1 man and 1 girl to help them. You are 1 million steps ahead of your dream, one-chan! I am so, so, so happy for you!" She cried with tears.

I can't believe it. I still can't believe it. I became a baker right off the bat at one of the famous bakery around Japan.

"I barely knew that that bakery shop is famous…"

"Duh? You barely watch T.V. because you were working at the pizza place, day and night. Until now although…anyway! Changing the subject, I am so hungry!" I chuckled a bit, and made our dinner.

"Ami! Guess what I have for you…teriyaki chicken!" However, she booed. "Next time, don't be a turtle. This is all I've got to say!" This was my cue. "Well, since you are saying that, I am going to eat it by myself than…"

"Wait one-chan! I didn't mean to say that…" "Just joking! Well eat it up."I placed it on the table and she gobbled up. It was a good thing that she didn't changed one bit from that accident…

I went to my room and closed my door. I looked at my family. Why did mom and dad have to die? Why?

(Flash Back)

"Amu! Wake up, we are almost here." I slowly opened my eyelids. My mom was shaking me and I got irritated. "Mom! I'm awake, could you stop shaking me?"

"Sorry Amu-chan. But you have been sleeping for 3 hours. You know, if you sleep too much, you will going to be a pig sooner or later." My mom warned.

"Whatever…"

"Papa look, the city is so beautiful!" She smiled at my dad, and as I expected, he looked like he was in heaven, and took a photo of Ami.

"My raven, she is so adorable!" My dad squirmed. He hugged her closely to him and smiled. Nothing was wrong until that moment.

Suddenly, the airplane was unbalanced.

Ami hold my dad's arm tightly. "Don't worry Ami, it's nothing." But he was wrong. I meant, very wrong.

CLAP!

Thunder striked directly to the plane and the light blacked out. The next thing I knew, we were bracing for the impact. "Papa, mama, what is going on..?" Ami asked bluntly. However, they squeezed Ami's arm. "Everything will be alright."

Then, the plane was going to crash directly to the sea port. Then, I blacked out. Slightly, I heard my sister scream faintly…

******************************************************************************

The first thing I saw was a white ceiling. Where am I? Why was there a white bandage around my body all over? "One-chan!" My sister hugged me and cried. She also had couple bandages around her arms.

"Ami…could you loosen it for me? What happened?"

"One-chan. When we crashed, we were injured so the Emergency team came here and rescued us." My sister said it.

"I see…wait! Where are mom and dad?" I asked her.

"Mama and papa are still in the surgery room, over 2 hours…" Ami said it nervously. When I was going to ask her more for details, a doctor knocked the door and entered. "Where is mama, and papa, are they okay?" The doctor made a sad, sorrowful look.

"They…are not here anymore." He said bluntly. I sat up and made a venomous look. "What do you mean that they are not here anymore? What happened to them?" I blurted out all my questions.

"I am so sorry…most of their bones are smashed from protecting you from the crash. They are gone…" My world shattered into myriad pieces. A countless tears, race down my rosy cheek and my eyes were shot open, filled with complete anger and mix of sorrow. As for Ami, she started to hug me, crying out loud. Her eyes gone red and she buried her head in my stomach. At this time, I blamed the doctor.

"I am sorry, only if it was-"

"Go. Leave us alone…NOW GO!!!" I cried out of my heart. The doctor made closed the door behind him, leaving us sobbing until there was nothing more than sadness…

(End of Flashback)

That incident was 2 years ago…good thing that I finished my high school. From that day on, everything was chaos. I felt like I don't want to remember those memories. Why can't I forget them already!!?

I buried my face to the pillow crying. Then, I drifted into a peaceful dream where nothing was wrong…

******************************************************************************

I am so sorry for the late review! (.;)

Please R&R. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3: The night's encounter

The sweetest dessert just for you

Chapter 3: The night's encounter

******************************************************************************

(Amu's POV)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Birds chirped their songs outside the apartment. I reached my hand stopped the alarm. I guess that I fell asleep when I was crying from that incident. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

Let me see…it was 8:30AM……WHAT! I overslept!! I have to get ready or else I will get fire before I even have my first day!! I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and then, I grabbed random clothes and quickly ran outside my apartment. I returned to apartment, forgot to put a note to Ami. Finally, I went outside and spotted a taxi just in time.

"Please go as fast as you can. I don't have much time!" I pleaded the driver. "Okay, okay, could you keep it down? I am going as fast as I can." The taxi driver said it irritated. I reached for the driver's ears and whispered seductively. "If you make there in 5 minutes, I will pay you double." "You got yourself a deal, miss." He grinned in pleasure. I know that no one can resist my act. I am proud that I was gifted with this kind of talent. With that, he sped his pace and avoided the traffic.

He made it to the Etolies in 3 minutes, so I kept my words and paid him double with extra tips. I got out of the taxi and dashed to the entrance. When I made it, I huffed and puffed.

"Good Amu. You made it just in time. You are safe. Normally, others get here at 9:30. You sure wake up early. " A perverted man was giving me a smile. A retarded smile to be exact. "Yes Tsukiyomi-san, good morning. I almost forgot, could you please tell me where the uniform is?"

"Only if you call me as Ikuto." He was such a sadistic guy. Why does he have to be the boss? "Fine, let me fix it. Could you please tell me where the bakery uniform is .to….?" He smiled warmly and gave me a pat on the head. "See, it's not that bad, you know. The uniforms are placed at the shelf in the kitchen." I turned to the kitchen door and suddenly, an unexpected thing happened.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………

He was starring at my stomach. I was doing the same as him. And I sweat dropped. There was a strange silence filled in the air. Great! I forgot to eat my breakfast….how great. He tried to not laugh, but he let it all out after a few seconds. My face was flustered with embarrassment, standing there like an idiot. I already made a first impression on the first day to my boss…could this day get any worse!?

"You forgot to eat your breakfast, did you Amu?" He inserted a smirk on his face and laughed at the same time.

"Apparently, yes. I woke up late, so I didn't have any time to eat my breakfast." I replied formally. "Why don't you wait here? I will get something for you from the refrigerator. One more thing, don't be formal with me." As he spoke, he went to the kitchen.

While I was waiting anxiously, I was wondering what he was going to get. He finally made out of the kitchen and walked toward me holding a delicious looking, chocolate cake decorated with various amount of vanilla cream. It looked so delicious! There was a vanilla snowman on the cake and there was a small house next to it too. "Wow, it looks so marvelous!" I complimented and drooled. "Why don't you eat it now? Here, try it." He cut out the chocolate cake and placed it in my mouth.

"Hmpmpppppp!" I immediately blushed myriad folds of red. Again, he put on a wider smirk. "Please, Amu. Are you dazzled by me?" His I twinkled in a very angelic way, but! WHY AM I THINKGING THIS? He played with my hair and I swallowed the cake he just fed me. It was so good! The creamy, dark chocolate cascaded down to my tongue. The sponge was amazing as well. It was perfectly baked in the right degrees; even the amount of the oil was so perfect! The vanilla cream melted into my tongue, ended up craving for more. The vanilla expelled all the sweets inside it and I loved it! I must say, this cake was made out of heaven!

I turned my face to see Tsukiyomi-san smirking seductively. Again, I snapped back into reality.

"So it is true…you are actually fa-"Before he could say anything else, I interrupted him abruptly.

"No I am not! I am just surprised that you suddenly fed the cake to me!" I defended myself. "Yeah right!" He answered. "It is true!" I half yelled at him. He handed me the fork with the plate that had piece of chocolate cake on it. "Why don't you finish it?"

(Ikuto's POV)

She was such a doll! She was so adorable when she blushed, when I fed her my chocolate cake. She was the worth teasing than Tadase. "Where did you buy this cake? It's so good!"

"I made this cake myself. Do you like it?" I said. Surprisingly, she was shocked, but I guess that she don't know how good I bake. After all, I am one of the well known bakers in Japan, anyway. "You made it? You are very talented!" Her smile was so pure and innocent. She has to teach Utau how to smile like this!

"I know I am and so are you." I complimented her. "_Really?"_ She asked innocently, twinkled her flawless quartz eyes. She was so adorable…_Wait! What's wrong with me?_

But when I was going to make my next move, someone just had to come in……again!

(Amu's POV)

Before I did my next move, someone opened the door. I turned around and it was Utau. She was so pretty. She was wearing a scarf around her neck, and a brown coat. Also, she had those violet eyes that looked coldly to me…why? "Ikutooooooooo---! I missed you so much!" Did I hear it right? That Utau sounded too childish, too good to be true. This was so not her character! She tried to jump on Ikuto, but he dodged her attack and she fell on the floor.

No offense, but it was pretty hilarious how she fell. She had her arms and legs opened, and had a gloomy aurora coming out from her. "Why did you have to do that Ikuto?" She whimpered. "Because it is annoying." He simply said to her sister. Then, she stood up and shot a venomous look on me. "I have my eyes on you, Hinamori Amu…!" She hissed at me and went to the kitchen.

What was that all about? Another second afterward, Tadase and Rima came inside the bakery shop. "Hi Amu." Rima greeted me. "Good morning, Amu-chan." Tadase-kun greeted me cheerfully.

"G-Good morning Tadase-kun!" I managed to say. Just now, he looked like my prince. He is so gentle, kind and friendly unlike to somebody I know…

"Well, let's get our uniform and get started." He said.

I buttoned my uniform. The girl uniform was basically just a one piece, so I didn't have to change my clothes. I just put it over me.

Then, we came into the kitchen. Everyone was already in there. "Well, Amu! Our job is to make as much as cake you can. You can make your own cakes right now. Sometime, people call here to order cake and deliver it for them, occasionally. But sooner or later, you have to choose only one type of cakes that you are going to make. Ikuto and Tadase are in charge of small sweets like cookies. Do you have any questions?" Rima clearly stated.

"Nope, I don't have any questions. Thanks for clearing it out for me. Besides, I like to make strawberry pastries. Maybe I will make it."

"Good! Let's begin! When you finish making a cake, than put it in the refrigerator. Tadase will put some of the cake at the counter if everything in there solds out."

When I started to make, I was absolutely focused. I took a look at the others too. Everyone was skilled, especially for Tadase-kun and Tsukiyomi-san. I don't even know who is better than who! Rima and Nagihiko made the cake next to each other. I wonder if they are dating…..suspicious. As for Utau…it seems that she was both mesmerized by her brother and making the cake. No offense, but it's awkward…

It was 3 'o' clock, and so far, I made around 15-20 cakes. I multi tasked so at this point, I baked my cakes quicker. So far, almost all the cakes were sold out! More than half of the cookies and breads are sold out too. The Etolies need more help! I sure am exhausted. One of my best cakes that I so far made was like month blanch but strawberry flavored, and decorated with creamy vanilla toppings. And I layered the 65% dark chocolate cream. It was still refrigerated inside the kitchen. I was taking a little rest and then, something popped. It was Rima.

"Amu, I took a look inside the refrigerator, and your cakes look so good! May I take a _bite_?" Rima put on an evil, puppy dog eyes. But Tadase-san was behind her, and she slowly turned back, and flinched as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Rima, they are all for customers. Please don't eat it." Tadase-kun said it politely. "…Fine!" She stomped angrily and headed back to the kitchen. "Let's go back, Amu-chan." He took my hand and then, I heard the door opened.

I turned my head. I was unspeakable. It was a man. This man was wearing a black t-shirt with a white jacket and a dark, washed jean. And his hair…he had a short, silky, milk chocolate-colored hair. Fresh, emerald eyes beamed at my honey-golden eyes. He had a refreshing smile on his face and he seems like he knows me. Something about him…he looked so familiar.

"Is that you, Hinamori…?" A familiar voice reached me, and memories shot back.

"Kukai!? Is that you?" I squeaked. He came closer to me and what do you know? He messed up my hair. This was so Kukai!!

"Long time no see, Hinamori! You are working here?" He delighted.

"Yeah, Kukai. I missed you so much!" Then, I sensed a darkness reaching the two of us. We slowly turned around and we both flinched. And it was from Tsukiyomi-san and Tadase-kun… This is a joke, right?

(Ikuto's POV)

Since I heard the door, I came to see who it was. And my eyeballs have dropped. Amu was hugging a guy.

Who is this guy? For some reason, I was hissing and glaring at him with every part of my body. What is he? Her girlfriend? Just a friend? Her brother? Most of all, why am I worried about them!? My mind scattered inside my brain, trying to find the answer to it, but still, no answer. Amu and that guy were staring at me, afraid and clueless.

"Ummmm…Tsukiyomi-san and Tadase-kun. Is this a joke for a boy when he comes inside the Etolies……?" Reality flashed back, and I returned to my normal self.

"No, I am just in a bad mood." I lied, but there was no way, that I could tell why I was mad because I didn't know the answer to it.

"I just realized that I putted in the wrong amount of sugar in one of my cakes, so I was just irritated. Please don't take it personally." Tadase said it.

He was just too polite. He even deceived politely, geez! Why does he have to act like a prince charming everywhere? Almost everyone compares us and it is so annoying! Sometime, he gets on my nerves.

"'Kay then…, my name is Souma Kukai and I used to be Hinamori's neighbors from years ago. I just came back from Europe after my training at one of the bakery store. So I came here to try the baker at Etolies, since you guys needed help. I was so surprised that I met Hinamori here!" Kukai replied.

"Oh yeah---. Ami said that the Etolies needed one woman and one man for the bakers!" Amu said it aloud.

"I see… so your name is Souma Kukai…. Follow me." I instructed him. We went to the kitchen and Kukai was beaming with happiness. He was shining with excitement; I guess that he really wants to become a baker then…

"Wow! So if I can become a baker here, I can work here? It's so awesome! I have to become a baker here!!" Kukai exclaimed with glee.

"Only if you pass. All the ingredients are there, and your time begins now. You have 2 hours left." I warned him and he dashed to the ingredients and got started. Man, did he have to run so fast? The others entered the kitchen.

"Tsukiyomi-san, who is he? Is he trying out to be a baker at Etolies?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Who is he?" Utau asked me. It seemed like she wasn't interested in him. Why couldn't she be interested in a guy for once?

"He is trying out to be a baker at Etolies." I said coldly to her. I just wish she would lose her brother complex already!

"Who is he? Is he Amu's friend?" Rima questioned and glared venomously to him, even though he didn't notice her. Good…thank you Rima. I appreciate for what you did to me, even though you don't know that you helped.

I observed him and he was amazing. Everyone was astounded, but Amu was smiling with confidence. He moved his hand so fast that I couldn't catch up to him. It seems that he was making a fruit cake. While he was waiting for the sponge, he was cutting various fruits; kiwis, apples, mangos, bananas and including strawberries. He was making creamy, white, whip cream after he finished cutting the fruits. There was unusual thing that he putted in; a pink cream. As a result, it turned out to be a pale, pink cream. It was weird how Amu blushed when she saw it. And what was this feeling? Why did my heart pained so much when I see her with another guy? I hoped that this feeling was nothing poisonous. When he finished cutting the fruits and whipping, the sponge was ready. He slided the whip cream into the sponge and decorated the cake with fruits. And could you look at that?

"Wow, Kukai! Your cake looks so good!" Amu shouted. She smiled at him and he smiled back to her. Why can't they do it somewhere else? Why am I thinking about this again!?

"No offense, but Rima stop glaring at him all the time!" Nagihiko warned Rima.

"But I am supposed to be with Amu!" Rima complained. This was the first time that she ever complained. Usually, she was so concentrated and independent. I can't believe that she finally wanted someone to be her friends.

Who are you, Hinamori Amu? First, you made my head spinning around. Second, Rima was trying her best to be with you more than a friend. Third, you made my sister your worst nightmare. Who are you?

"Don't you think that they look so good together? Why don't you give up on her?" Utau said. I led her out the kitchen and I asked my question.

"What do you mean to give up on her…?" I asked her quietly.

"When Hinamori Amu stepped inside the Etolies, you've been acting really strange around her. I saw you and Hinamori Amu eating the cake together today. You were just more than smiling to her. You actually laughed at her. What's so special about this girl anyway!? _WHAT_ _AM I MISSING TO BECOME YOUR PERFECT GIRL!!? Why is it her and not me…?_" Utau shouted to me. Her velvet eyes became puffy, blood-colored eyes. I felt so guilty that she had to be like this. She was hyperventilating faster depending on how fast her tears raced down on her cheeks.

Now it makes sense, why I was always thinking about Amu, why the strange feelings happens when I see her with Kukai, and most importantly, where Utau got her shouting's from; her mother. The last question was not actually important right now! But now, I know that I have actually fall for someone. Someone who was warm, sweet and tender. Someone who putts up her angelic smile all the time. Someone named Hinamori Amu.

"Ikuto! Utau! You are going to miss this! Hurry, or else Rima will going to eat it all!" Amu shouted from the kitchen and I faced sorrowful Utau again.

"…When you are ready, come inside…" I spoke to her and I entered the kitchen, leaving her alone, desperate for my attention and love.

"You have no idea, how he baked. It is so delicious. Here, have a piece!" Amu cut out the piece and fed me. I blushed like a brightest strawberry there could be found. "Payback…" I heard her whisper to me playfully. I saw her fake smile and her amusing eyes. Everyone was giggling… Great! I actually blushed for my first time in front of everybody. This was so embarrassing! Other than that, I was amazed.

A sensational taste was roaming inside my mouth by the speed of light. The fruits have cooperated together to make one delicious flavor. Now I know what the strange thing he putted inside the cream. It was a strawberry cream that Amu made it. I guess that she putted inside the ingredient section. No offense, but he was very skilled!

"This is one of the cakes that I used to make back at Europe for the customers. So did I make it?" He was beaming with confidence and pride. There was no way that I can reject him! He had a positive aurora beaming out of him. And Amu approved his cake.

"…You made it. Congratulation, Kukai." I congratulated him and took out my hand. "Yes! I made it! I made it!! I made it!!!" He shouted and shook my hand repeatedly. Why did he have to be hyper!?

When he loosened up his hand, Amu hugged him from behind. "I am so happy for you Kukai! Congrats!" Amu high fived with Kukai and he grinned and my heart was aching crazy right now. Why couldn't the pain just stay as it was?

"Since you are joining the Etolies, you have to know all the members. This is Ikuto, the founder of Etolies." "Nice to see you Kukai." I lied. If I was honest, I would have said get out of here. "Next, this is Nagihiko and Rima. They both make excellent cakes!"

"Nice to meet you, Souma-san." Nagihiko smiled. "Stay away from Amu…" Rima glared at Kukai…

"This is Tadase-kun. He is also a great baker too."

"I am pleased to meet you Souma-kun." Tadase greeted him.

"And lastly…wait! Where is Utau?" Amu questioned. Now, I don't know what to say. Should I tell her or…BAM!

Everyone faced the door and Utau was standing there. Good, she doesn't have the red eyes anymore. I hope that she's okay now. "Where were you Utau? You missed the cake!" Amu said. "…I just got a big stomachache, that's it." Utau lied. "Well, anyway this is Utau. She helps Tsukiyomi-san making chocolate pastries." "Hi, tough girl." Kukai joked. "Hi, chocolate head." Utau replied him back. They are a good match; I hope that they will fall as soon as possible; like right now would be a really good time!!

"Kukai, your job will start at tomorrow 9:00AM." I said to him. "Okay, but I will just hang around here a bit more." Kukai said. "Excuse me! Is there anyone here?" I faced around and that woman was there. That nosy reporter… "What is it, Kobayashi reporter?" I asked her.

"So who are your new bakers?" She asked me. I hesitated deeply and I faced her again. "That girl is Hinamori Amu, and she has become the baker here at Etolies yesterday. That guy is Souma Kukai and he has confirmed his talent and become a baker just now." "I see, excuse me! Hinamori-san and Souma-san!" Kobayashi called them.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Amu asked her. She smiled and took out a camera. "I heard that you guys are the new bakers at the Etolies, so I came here to take a picture of you. Is it okay?" She asked. "Okay…I guess."

"Okay! Say cheese!" Both of them smiled and put up a best look on their face. "Thank you! That is all I need. Good bye and I hope that I will see you next time." Without a hint left, she left.

"What was that all about, Tsukiyomi-san?" Amu asked me. "It's a news reporter that wanted to take a photo of you guys. I don't think that she's just taking the photo for her, but for another thing." I said.

"Like what?"Kukai asked. "That picture will probably be in the "Famous Flash" magazine. She just wanted to know the new bakers that joined Etolies that's it."

"Really! I love that magazine!" Amu exclaimed. She seemed to be overjoyed by the fact.

"So I am going to be in that magazine? Cool!" Kukai exclaimed cheerfully. Nagihiko patted on my shoulder and was holding his uniform.

"It's 6:30PM, it's the closing time. We must have taken a very long break. I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" Nagihiko put his uniform in the kitchen and he left. "Me too. I will go now. Bye, Amu! Whatever you do, stay away from that guy…" Rima advised her and left. "I have to go now, or else I will end up sleeping here. See ya!" Kukai joked and headed home.

"Since it is time, I will also be going home. Good bye Amu-chan." Tadase-kun made Amu blushed then went outside.

"I have to go now, to perform the concert. Good bye and don't spend too much time around Hinamori Amu." Utau changed into neat clothes. She was wearing a black, frilly camisole and a white miniskirt.

"What do you mean that she had to go to her concert, Tsukiyomi-san?"Amu asked me with curiosity. I forgot that she didn't know that.

"My sister is the singer known as "Butterfly" and she doesn't expose her identity to anyone, but my parents and myself." Without thinking again, I exposed her secret….again. Who cares anyway? I've already told to every baker at Etolies, but luckily they are not a big mouth like me.

"Your sister is _the_ Butterfly!? Oh my god!! I am her biggest fan. I have to ask her for the autograph!" Amu was going to run, but I grabbed her hand.

"You can't. My sister is going to kill me! This is the secret between you and I got it?" I warned her.

"Fine…then why did you tell that to me?"

"Let's just say that I have a very big mouth." I admitted it to her and she giggled.

"I see. Well I have to go now. My sister must be starving right about now." With that, she left, leaving her uniform on the counter. I hesitated and put her uniform away and I changed back into my normal outfit and I locked the place up.

(Amu's POV)

I was in the middle of the road, holding the groceries that I bought for her dinner. I hope that she won't get too cranky although! I giggled as I thought of her giving her so-called scary lecture to me.

"Hey cutie! Over here!!" I turned around to see who it was. I hated what I have spotted. Two drunken gangsters were looking at me. I don't know whether they are gangsters, but they looked like one. They were wearing a black leather coats and jeans and few accessories to look cool; which they didn't look like one.

"Why don't you come and play with us, _kitty_?" I shivered and I immediately ran, but one of them grabbed my arms before I did. One guy pinned me to the nearest wall making me shiver tremendously.

"Awwwww….you don't have to be shy you know?" One of them looked at me, full of lust that craved for me.

I screamed the top of my lungs, but they covered my mouth. My eyes were flooded with fears and sorrow. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." They smirked evilly and I was trembling, fearing of what they will go to do to me.

Help! Somebody, save me…

(Ikuto's POV)

I was walking home under the dark, eerie night with no stars. I hoped that I reached to my house sooner or later before a ghost haunts me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice scream few meters away fro--! Amu!

I spotted her with another two guys harassing her. I ran for her rescue, and both of them eyed at me.

"Who are you twerp? Go away." One of the drunken guys said it to me. "Leave her alone, you mangled fools." I defended myself, and one of them threw a fist at me. Luckily, I was quicker so I was able to hold his fist. Then I threw him over my head and as a result, he was lying on the floor angry.

"Why you!" Another guy started.

"You know, there is a police officer just few blocks away. Do you want me to call them?" I was smiling grimly as they ran off this area. The guy that ended on the floor was being dragged by that guy. The floor wasn't smooth here, so I bet that it hurts a lot. Served them right!

"Ikuto…I am so afraid…" Amu abruptly hugged me as she was continuing to cry more. She was trembling really hard; I should have ripped those guys apart! "It's okay now, they are gone. You are safe, but be more careful next time." I comforted her and patted on her head. Then, she was silent. I shook her again and still, she didn't move. "Amu!" I called her, but still no response. Could she be…….?

(Amu's POV)

I was going to lose hope of running away from them until I saw Tsukiyomi-san. He was obviously enraged and they looked at him. "Who are you twerp? Go away." One of the guy looked at Tsukiyomi-san.

"Leave her alone, you mangled fools." He said angrily. The guy threw a punch that was about to hit Tsukiyomi-san's face. Watch out! But Tsukiyomi-san countered his attack and he held that gangster's punch. Unexpectedly, he grabbed the man's hand and threw him over his head using two of his arms. I didn't know he was this strong!

"Why you!" Another man was going to begin another fight and loosened my grip. "You know, there is a police officer just few blocks away. Do you want me to call them?" Tsukiyomi-san warmed him and his face turned white. He immediately grabbed his partner and ran as fast as he could, dragging his partner along with his self.

"Ikuto…I am so afraid…" This was the first thing that I said to him, since I was about to be raped by them. I didn't figure why I was hugging him. Was it because I was afraid or because of… Before I could think again, he hugged me back. "It's okay now, they are gone. You are safe, but be more careful nextime." He warned me. Was it me, or was the night getting darker? Then, darkness took over and everything blacked out…

The last thing I heard was Amu from Tsukiyomi-san…

******************************************************************************

Thank you for reading! Please R&R! Again, if you have anything that you want to suggest me, please send me a mail to me or suggest it in the R&R.

P.S. My longest chapter!

Thank you! (\./)


	4. Chapter 4: First Love

The sweetest deserts just for you!

Chapter 4: First love

**********************************************************

(Ikuto's POV)

Did she just faint? I shook her again, to wake her up from her Netherland world. I was going to remind her that she called me for the first time 'Ikuto'! This can't be it! No response could be heard from her. I shook her again and still no response.………….

I sighted deeply and looked at her calm self again. She was like a sleeping beauty; her face was like a blooming rose, her body was delicate ad her calm face was attempting me. She has such a calm face and I can't help myself and lightly kissed her on her forehead. Although it only lasted for a seconds, I enjoyed it. It was like kissing a freshest, juiciest strawberry that could be never found and I knew that I would enjoy more if I did it on her lip……which was completely impossible for me to do it.

Now that I think of myself, I had to admit, I had such a perverted mind. I still wondered…what was I to Amu? Just a friend I guess? My hand slowly clenched into a fist with a thought of Souma Kukai. Amu, is Souma Kukai just your neighbor or more than that? Could it be lover…? Suddenly, an image of them kissing was forming above my head. I quickly erased it, but….why was I feeling this? Was it because of overwhelming jealousy?

The only thing I heard was a chuckle from her mouth. I wonder what kind of dream she's having right now… Her smile widened and made my heart beat raced even faster. She was such a natural play girl.

"Tsu..ki..yo..mi.s..an…" Wait! Did I just hear it right? She just said my name and that made me even more curious about what she is dreaming.

"Please……" What do you mean 'please' by that! I became more anxious about what she's going to say next. What is it! Could it be…? My mind was in high spirited and I was starting to lean closer to her. Could it be!

"Please….just one more cake… I can…not resist……"

Huh…………………………………………………………………….???

What!? What did she just say in her dream? I was baking a cake for her in her dream? How many cakes did she eat in her dream now? I tried to hold back my giggle, but I let it burst it out from my mouth. My giggle transformed into a big laugh. This incredible sensation was running through my body and I was laughing so hard that I was pounding on the ground with my hands so hard that my palms reddened. This was too cute! Still wondering, but what am I baking her next in her dream? A single tear oozed out from my eyes as I laughed hysterically.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I heard a chime…from her bag? I searched inside her red bag and what do you know? Her cell phone was ringing. She has such a bad taste of music unlike me. I flipped the phone open and…

"One-----------------------------------------------chan!!! What took you so long? I am starved to death! Get your but over here and give me ten push-ups!" My ears got violated by a childish girl's scream. Who is she?

"Sorry, but one-chan is hurt now." I sweetly said to her. "Who are you and what are you! What did you did to my sister you perverted moron! I am warning you, I will call the police if you don't let her go!" The girl shrieked at me, as if she is really serious. I doubt it although. I was down a little bit about what she said to me…'perverted moron'……."sigh"

"Okay and number one, I am not a perverted moron, hear me, little girl. Number two, I am her friend and she's…well in pain. I will bring to your one-chan right away. And number three, where is your home?" I said it with a sincere voice.

"Our home is at 113 Raven-tree roads and our room number is 809 at the 8 floors. I am still not sure whether you are a perverted moron, so don't think that I approved you, yet! What do you mean that she's in pain? I am warn- " I hung up the phone. No offense, but it was getting way too annoying; before she can call again, I turned off Amu's cell phone's power system. Why did she call me perverted moron? I am not; even though in my mind, sometime I do…I guess I am….

A stronger aura oozed out from me again… She was too gullible, if I wasn't her sister's friend, and was another guy, she was done for it. She could have led a stranger to her house. How old is she? *sigh*

I lifted her up and placed her on my back, gently. Wow! She is heavier than she looks. I wonder how much she weighs. I had my violin here right now, so it was assisting the weight to get heavier. We are not too far from here, so it would take me around 5 minutes to get to her apartment.

(After 5 minutes…)

I reached to the apartment and this apartment looked so old. There isn't an elevator here too!? I sighted deeply and walked up the stair with Amu, still on my back. I gulped and started walking without any hesitation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I….I finally reached here! It took more than I expected. I hope that that girl doesn't get too cranky though… Let me see, room 108…Ah! There it is! I spot it at the end of the hall…

Why did it have to be so far? It was located at the very end of the hall. I started crawling after half way. I am exhausted…I need water.

I finally reached and I ringed the door bell. At this point, I was already lying on the floor…this was so uncool… Suddenly, a door was opened. "It took you more than 30 minutes? Are you a…!" I immediately stood up and looked into her eyes; she was pretty cute, was she Amu's little sister? Her eyes widened and became blank. Her lip was frowning in disappointment and just now, it was curving into smile all of a sudden. Oh god…

"Are _the_ Ikuto from the Etolies and _the_ Ikuto and _the_ great violinist!? Oh my god! I love how you play your violin too. Its melody is sad and melancholic, but it is very beautiful! I want to hear you playing your violin afterward. I am so, so, so, sorry that I called you a perverted moron! My name is Hinamori Ami! I am pleased to meet you. I can't believe that one of the greatest baker and great violinist is my sister's boyfriend!!" She was thrilling and huffing. She had a light, brunette hair tied up and she was adorable. Great, she was both fans of baker and violinist… Ami was beaming with joy and happiness; such a full of innocence. She'd be cutter only if she didn't talk too much though.

"Well, I should put your one-chan in her room. Where is her room, Ami-chan?" I asked her. Her smile widened and she pointed over that room.

"Next to the bathroom is my one-chan's room. Please, what happened to her? Her clothes are filthy." Ami asked her with worries.

"I will explain to you after your one-chan is comfortably placed in the bed and I will cook you something, so be patient."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As I placed her teriyaki chickens (requested) on the table, she was biting her lips; her lemon quartz-like eyes were defeated by my words. Her face was layered with tears and flustered with you know what. I didn't tell her any further of the happenings. She suddenly clenched her fists.

SLAM! SLAM!! SLAM!!! SLAM!!!

Both her fists were slamming on the dining table, again and again. The teriyaki-chicken's sauce was spilling a little bit, each time her fists crash into the table.

"…Being angry like this won't help, you know?" I hesitated and came closer to her. She turned to me, and looked me with rages and anger.

"Ikuto-san, do you think that I cannot be angry to myself because of what happened to one-chan when she's already in love!?" She was hyperventilating just like how Utau did today. Wow…my sister and her sister do have a lot of things common…I hope that she won't turn into Utau.

I wonder…

"What do you mean 'already in love'…?" I asked her, and her face became blank. It was as if she couldn't say another word from her mouth ever again. Could it be me?

"………………………………………………………………………………………………" Was I too curious? Maybe this wasn't the time to ask her.

"…I cannot say this to you. Why don't you ask one-chan? After all, she never told me in dept about her first love anyway." What!? First love!? Who was her so-called first love? Again, my brain was forming another man's face with her. I quickly shook my head and erased it.

She grabbed a chopstick and started eating the teriyaki chicken and avoided a conversation with me. I hope that she won't ask for more since this was her fifth plate…she sure is one big eater… Stress eating doesn't help you ease your mind, right?

"Why don't you go to bed now? I will take care of your one-chan until she wakes up. Don't you worry, okay? Remember, brush your teeth, little Ami." I patted on her head and her lip cracked into a crocked smile. Now, she was a true angel in front of me. This was the face that I always wanted Utau to look at me always, but now it seemed completely impossible to see her so happy after that time.

"Thank you and please take care of my sister from now on, my soon to be brother-in-law!" With that, she hopped inside the bathroom and slammed the door. She was too hyper, no doubt. I placed her leftovers inside the refrigerator, wrapped of course. I tiptoed over to Amu's room and found her still soundly asleep.

"Please….don't do it…!" She suddenly mumbled. I knelt down and came closer to her bed. I took her hand and squeezed tightly. I thought she was having a dream of eating my cakes, but now what was she dreaming now? Tears raced down to her cheek and she was sweating, and I mean a lot. This had to be another dream of her, being raped by a perverted old man. Okay, now I had to wake her up. I just can't possibly see her drifting down in her worst nightmare of all time.

"Amu! Amu! Wake up!!" I shook her hand violently, but she won't come back to reality.

"Amu!" I shouted on top of my lungs and she suddenly shot back to reality.

Thank god…

______________________________________________________________________________

(Amu's POV)

"Amu!"

I suddenly stood up, my eyes wide opened. I realized that I was in my room, but how?

"Amu! Thank god, you are awake!" I saw Tsukiyomi-san with an extremely worried face. I smiled at him and I just noticed; he had a pair of teary eyes. Wait, teary eyes? I wonder, how long did I sleep that reached at the point that he was almost about to cry. When my mind was in other place, I suddenly realized that there were both arms of Tsukiyomi-san around my upper body. Crimson, red rose lit up on my cheeks all of a sudden. Good thing that he didn't noticed me and if he did, he would tease me as always.

This hug……it was indescribable to tell how it was different from the normal one. This warmth…how long did I resist this same hug? Perhaps days? Perhaps weeks? Perhaps months? Perhaps years?

I hugged him back, and caused him to tighten it. Our hearths got closer and surely he can hear how fast my heart beats was racing right now; I was flustered with embarrassment and nervousness, but somehow, I felt protected and secured. Just like _that time_.

I can slightly smell a weird scent from his shimmering, sapphire hair. I didn't mean that it was smelly, but it smells so strange. I figured it out; a boy shampoo. It doesn't mean that I don't like this scent, but it smelled…so strange, in a good way though. I thought that I would drive myself crazy because if he doesn't loosen this hug, than I would completely be lost in this aroma and probably for eternity.

He loosened my hug and looked into my face with his starry, midnight eyes.

"Amu! You made me so worried, what were you dreaming. You were sweating and crying at the same time a few seconds ago. What was happening in your dream?" When he said that, I slightly touched my cheeks – watery and slippery. Yup, he was definitely saying the truth.

"It's nothing, Tsukiyomi-san. It was just some nightmare about that time." I simply said to him. Maybe I shouldn't have put it as virginity. Was it too much?

Tsukiyomi-san's face expression abruptly changed – angry, outrages, cranky, atrocious and more synonyms to it. This was too hysterical and I couldn't help it but giggle a little bit.

"Why are you giggling, Amu? Aren't you afraid and horrified instead of giggling right now?" Ikuto lectured me and narrowed his eyes. Geez, he was too serious about these things.

"It's nothing, Tsukiyomi-san. And besides, I am okay. I always had this dream. But how did we get to my house?" I replied to him and he was about to shout me again. I better cover my ears this time.

"What do you mean _it's nothing_ and you have this dream often? Your sister told me your address and you were safely sleeping until now…" Crap, I shouldn't have said that. Better avoid the subject of _that time_.

"Oh, it's nothing. No need to worry, Tsukiyomi-san." I faked me smile and looked at him again.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Amu and your sister said that she cannot tell me about it since she doesn't really know about your so called fist love!. What happened, back then?" Tsukiyomi-san said with semi-angry tone. I am so going to curse Ami for it and she must pay. No more teriyaki-chickens for her, ever!

"…….It was like this…"

(Flash Back)

Setting: At the park

13 years ago

Snowflakes landed on my shoulder. This only meant one thing, winter! I can't wait till I make Mr. Snowman; I had a carrot, and pebbles for its buttons. I dashed to the tree near slide.

I took one chunk of snow and rolled till it was huge and round ball and I decorated Mr. Snowman's body with the pebbles I brought with. I rolled a smaller snowball and lay it on the first snowball, and then decorated its face- his nose was an organic carrot, his eyes and smile, decorated with other pebbles I used to put as buttons! As for my final touch, I took out my pink, winter hat and put it just on top of his head. Sorry Mr. Snowman, but I don't have any other hats! I giggled as I looked at my master piece proudly.

Just then, I saw someone. I suddenly flinched and stared at that someone. It was the bullies from my school. "Hmph! That's the best you can do? That is not a snowman, actually! It's a piece of junk!" A mean looking boy told me with mean voice.

"If so, then why not crash that worthless thing?" Another boy snickered. "Good idea. Let's do it then." The last boy with white skin said it and they came closer to me. I immediately stretched both arms and legs to protect it, but they pushed me aside and started to destroy Mr. Snowman.

"Please don't do it!" I cried helplessly as Mr. Snowman crumbled into pieces. I started sobbing and my nose started to run. They looked at my face, and smirked wider. The only thing I could do was to hope some miracle would happen, but it never did.

"Ha! Look at your face, cry baby. Guys, I think that this is enough for now. Let's go troops!" With that, they went of marching to another place, leaving me being masochistic and crying. Then, I heard footsteps near me. I looked up and saw a boy older than me. He was looking into my eyes with warm friendliness.

"What happened? Are you okay?" A boy that I didn't even know tried to comfort me.

"*hick* Big, bad bullies destroyed Mr. Snowman…*hick*" I managed to reply into his question.

"Stop crying, it hurts whenever I see someone cry." A boy pleaded me and looks further into me.

He put his hand on my cheek and kissed lightly on my fore head. "There, do you feel better now?" He asked me sincerely and I nodded for response.

I blushed a tint of red and avoid his gaze to not let him see my scarlet cheek. He reached out his hand and held my hand.

"Let's go and fix your snowman." He pulled me and dragged me to Mr. Snowman. It didn't take long when we finished fixing it. It looked better; the body was rounder than the previous one I made and he decorated better than me. To be honest, he did all the work.

"Yay! Mr. Snowman is alive!" I yelled in glee and I saw the boy smiling too. "I am glad that we were able to finish it in time. Oh no, I'm late! I have to go now, so good bye!" He suddenly ran the opposite direction and without thanking him. It's already good bye? Why did he have to go so soon? Without thanking him for Mr. Snowman, I was only able to give him this message.

I shouted at him. I saw him slightly turned back and ran. I wonder who was my prince.

(End of Flash back)

"I still can't remember my first love's face though… And the next day, the bullies apologized me about the snowman all of a sudden and we became friends, but I had to move to America the next day, so I never had a chance to play with them. I still wonder…why they apologized to me."

Tsukiyomi-san was making a weird face - wide eyes, mouth dropped and…I got nothing.

"Earth to Tsukiyomi-san-!" I shouted into his ears. "What is it Amu!" Tsukiyomi-san was tempered. Too funny! He finally paid attention to me.

"So…do you think that I will meet him someday?" I fidgeted my hair, blushing. He patted on my head. "If you believe that you can see him again, then you will." He smiled at me and my blush deepened. His smile….have I seen them before?

"Just to remind you, for the first time you called me "Ikuto" when I came to rescue you." He said it with a wide, evil smirk. I immediately realized what he meant and I shot back a glare.

"For your information, I thought that you were a nice person, and now, you show no quality of it!" I stuck my tongue out and he smiled playfully.

"That's the face I always wanted to see. Why don't you do it often then? Ms. Easy tempered, gullible girl?" Great, now he was playing with me. 100% for sure that he was so not my flan prince!

"Why you!" I started hitting him and then, he was suddenly unbalanced and crashed his head on top of my lap abruptly. I suddenly panicked; did I hit him too hard? I heard a small breath from his mouth and this only meant one thing. Great, he's asleep. He must be really tired from all the works. Sometime, I wished that he would be like this all the time. I looked at his calm face and started to feel oozy. Without any control, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I didn't bother the fact that Tsukiyomi-san was still lying on my lap…

******************************************************************************

So sorry for late update! Please R&R!

Just to let you know…my first fanfic. "The new beginnings for you and for me" will be discontinued until I finish this fanfic. Or the next one…or the next one…

I don't know if I will continue it anyway, but just to let you now.


End file.
